


Raise The Black

by fergusc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Na podstawie serialu Black Sails, Pirate AU, Pirate!Castiel, pirate!dean
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergusc/pseuds/fergusc
Summary: Kapitan Winchester. Nie ma takiego miejsca w obrębie Siedmiu Mórz, w którym to nazwisko nie wzbudzałoby strachu. Bezwzględny, mściwy i nieznający litości tyran, po wielu latach poszukiwań w końcu znajduje dziennik pokładowy, który do tej pory był tylko legendą. Zaślepiony długo wyczekiwanym sukcesem, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że nie jest jedyną osobą znającą jego wartość, za którą można wykupić połowę Brytyjskiego Imperium.





	1. Prolog

1715 rok, Indie Zachodnie. Piraci grasujący na Morzu Karaibskim zagrażają handlowi morskiemu w całym regionie. Prawo cywilizowanych narodów uznaje ich za  _hostis_ _humani_ _generis_ _._  Wrogów rodzaju ludzkiego. Piraci wyznają własną doktrynę... Wojnę przeciwko całemu światu.  

 **~** **•** **~**   

-Są coraz bliżej, nie uciekniemy. Poddajmy się, póki to możliwe - powiedział marynarz, zerkając przez lunetę na zbliżający się statek. Statek, na maszcie którego powiewała czarna bandera. Kapitan okrętu spojrzał na członka załogi i wykrzywił usta w grymasie, pokazując zżółkłe zęby. 

-Przygotować działa! - rozkazał. Po chwili rozległy się okrzyki powtarzające rozkaz kapitana, aby polecenie dotarło do każdego miejsca na statku. 

Wszędzie panował chaos. Ludzie biegali z miejsca na miejsce, niosąc ciężkie kule armatnie, broń, przewiązując liny i przygotowując się na spotkanie z piratami. Wykrzykiwali rozkazy i informacje dotyczące wrogiego okrętu, niektórzy siadali w kącie i odmawiali modlitwy, a jeszcze inni chowali się skuleni w najciaśniejszych zakamarkach statku i pogrążali się w rozpaczy, gdyż mogli już nigdy nie zobaczyć swoich żon, synów i córek. 

Kapitan przekazał dowództwo pierwszemu oficerowi i sam, widząc, że nic już ich nie ochroni przed okropnym losem, pobiegł do swojej kajuty. Wiedział, że wszystkie towary, które miał dostarczyć do Grace Bay już nigdy tam nie dotrą. Ale to nie beczki pełne rumu, ciepłe futra czy drogocenna biżuteria były priorytetem. Szarpnął za drzwi i wbiegł do środka. Wszystkie papiery leżały na drewnianym stole, dokładnie tam, gdzie je zostawił. One nie były ważne. Liczyła się tylko jedna książka. Jedna zapisana strona. Znalazł ją w pośpiechu, wyrwał i z trudem włożył za pas spodni przez trzęsące się dłonie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby treść strony wpadła w niepowołane ręce. To było najważniejsze zadanie w całym jego nędznym życiu i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na niepowodzenie. Musiał przetrwać i dostarczyć ją samemu królowi Wysp Brytyjskich. Od tego zależało życie jego żony i synów.  

Wybiegł z kajuty i zastał jeszcze większy harmider niż chwilę temu. Powinien zostać na pokładzie i walczyć ze swoimi ludźmi, tak jak przystało każdemu prawdziwemu kapitanowi, ale musiał zrobić wszystko, aby przeżyć. Musiał zrobić wszystko, aby ochronić zapisane informacje przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem. Musiał je dostarczyć do Grace Bay. Kartka papieru była ważniejsza niż jego honor i reputacja. Kapitan przechwycił kordelas od przypadkowego marynarza roznoszącego broń i pośpiesznie zszedł pod pokład. W magazynie na szczęście nie było nikogo. Każda dusza przygotowywała się do walki na górze. Gdy już miał zamykać drzwi na rygiel, poczuł ogromny nacisk z drugiej strony drewnianej zapory i napierająca na niego siła sprawiła, że przewrócił się na plecy. Z mocnym impetem uderzył się w głowę, ale nie stracił przytomności. Pulsujący ból w czaszce zamroczył go, chwilowo uniemożliwiając jakąkolwiek reakcję. Przez chwilę kręciło mu się w głowie, ale chwiejąc się na nogach, podniósł się, otrząsnął i zauważył przed sobą młodego, wysokiego bruneta, szybko zamykającego drzwi. Nie rozpoznał jego twarzy i najwyraźniej sam nie został rozpoznany. Intruz nawet na niego nie spojrzał, nie wspominając o oddaniu szacunku należnemu dowódcy okrętu. 

-Co ty, kurwa, robisz?! - ryknął kapitan i odruchowo położył dłoń na rękojeści przywieszonej do pasa szabli.  

-Wybacz.  

-Czemu nie walczysz ze wszystkimi?  

-Lepiej zapytaj, dlaczego wszyscy nie są tutaj z nami - odpowiedział. Mężczyzna zaczął rozglądać się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, wyglądając dobrej kryjówki. Udał się w głąb magazynu, pomiędzy beczki wypełnione rumem.  - Tam na górze można zginąć.  

-Jesteś tchórzem?! - oskarżył go kapitan, trzymając drugą dłoń w pasie. Pod materiałem brudnej koszuli czuł cienką kartkę papieru.  

-Tak. Ty też? - W jego oczach obecny był czysty strach i przerażenie, ale jego zachowanie było całkowicie opanowane. Mówił bez najmniejszego zahamowania, jak i również szacunku wobec starszego rangą. Kapitan przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy ujawnić swoją pozycję na tym statku, ale zrezygnował. Brak rozpoznania jego osoby aktualnie mu sprzyjało. Wszyscy marynarze najprawdopodobniej zginą w walce i żaden z piratów nie dowie się, że to on jest dowódcą. Miał przewagę i postanowił z niej skorzystać.  

-Wiesz co zrobi kapitan, gdy się dowie, że opuściłeś swoje stanowisko? - próbował zachęcić go, aby opuścił magazyn i stanął do walki. Nie chciał dzielić kryjówki z nędznym szczurem.  

-Cóż, jeśli on zginie, a ja przeżyję, to nic mi nie zrobi.  

-Ognia! - dobiegły ich odgłosy z zewnątrz. Rozległy się huki i wystrzały, tak głośne, że oboje zostali zmuszeni do zasłonięcia uszu. - Wyżej! Kule nie dosięgają celu! - Nastąpiła kolejna fala wystrzałów i tak jak poprzednim razem, kule z głośnym pluskiem zniknęły pod wodą. - Są poza zasięgiem! Wstrzymać się!  

Nagle cały statek zadrżał, słychać było wystrzały i dźwięk łamanych desek. Pirackie działa musiały mieć znacznie większy zasięg i zdołały sięgnąć okrętu handlowego. Kilka pocisków trafiło, odłamki drewna i ludzkich kończyn wzniosły się w powietrze. Strużki krwi spływały wzdłuż desek pokładu, kapiąc przez szczeliny pokładu aż do magazynu. Wykrzykiwane rozkazy zmieniły się w jeden długi, przeraźliwy jęk. Brunet wyjrzał przez szpary w deskach i zauważył zbliżającą się wrogą Impalę, płynącą pod czarnym kolorem. Najszybszy piracki statek ostatnich dekad. 

-Wszyscy padnijcie! Kryć się! - usłyszeli pomiędzy wyciem. 

-Wiesz, kim oni są? To okręt Kapitana Winchestera! - wycharczał dowódca, szczerząc zęby w nikczemnym uśmiechu.  

-Nie jest to też twój kłopot?  

-Oh, o mnie się nie martw. Ja przeżyję. Ale ty? Tchórz kryjący się pod pokładem? Wypatroszą cię dla zabawy! 

-Niby dlaczego mieliby cię oszczędzić? 

Kapitan nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Na górze nadal rozgrywał się istny koszmar. Ludzie przetaczali się z jednej burty na drugą, zakrwawieni, z brakującymi częściami ciała. Krople morskiej wody mieszały się z kroplami krwi, tryskającymi z szamotających się ciał. Ostrzał nadal trwał, sprawiając, że drewno, z którego zbudowany był statek trzeszczało niczym powarkiwanie potwornej bestii. Chwilę później usłyszeli dźwięk pękających lin i rozrywającego się materiału żagla. Rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy maszt runął na deski pokładu, zgniatając tych, którzy nie zdążyli uciec. Siła uderzenia zatrzęsła całym statkiem, sprawiając, że oboje upadli na ziemię. Kartka papieru wyślizgnęła się spod materiału koszuli i wylądowała pomiędzy mężczyznami. Kapitan natychmiast ją spostrzegł i gwałtownie po nią sięgnął.  

-Zostaw to! - krzyknął zupełnie pozbawiony resztek kontroli i opanowania, pomimo, że obcy marynarz nawet nie drgnął w jej kierunku. Udało mu się przechwycić kartkę, ale sytuacja ta wyraźnie zaciekawiła bruneta.  

-Co to jest?  

-Nic. 

-Nie wygląda jak nic – Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - Może zapytamy o zdanie Kapitana Winchestera.  

-Nie chcesz tego zrobić. 

-Nie? Dlaczego? 

Kapitan przypomniał sobie o spoczywającym wzdłuż jednej nogi kordelasie. Szybko po niego sięgnął i przyjął postawę do walki. Brunet zdziwił się i powoli uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Cofnął się o kilka kroków. Kapitan zrobił zamach i zaatakował go. Zaczęli walczyć. Zadawał ciosy, ale przeciwnik za każdym razem robił unik. Przeskakiwał na bok, kucał i podnosił się w niebywale szybkim tempie, sprawiając, że dowódca szybko tracił swe siły. Nagle pojawiła się kolejna fala wybuchów, sprawiając, że statkiem znowu targało we wszystkie strony. Dowódca tego statku stracił równowagę i runął na plecy. Brunet wykorzystał sytuację i szybko go rozbroił. 

-Musi być na niej cenna informacja, skoro jesteś w stanie za nią walczyć. Może nawet oddać życie - oznajmił, przykładając ostrze do gardła leżącego kapitana. 

-Idź do diabła!  

-Powiedz mi co na niej jest, a zapomnimy o tym całym nieporozumieniu. - Mężczyzna wbił ostry koniec szabli w jego szyję. 

-Myślisz, że jestem idiotą?!  

-Oceniając po twoim wyglądzie... 

Kapitan wpadł w furię i zaślepiony niepohamowaną złością w ułamku sekundy odtrącił wymierzony w niego kordelas. Udało mu się go zaskoczyć i dzięki temu uciekł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Szybko podbiegł do zaryglowanych drzwi i zaczął się siłować z zaporą, chcąc jak najszybciej się wydostać. Ta krótka chwila szarpaniny kosztowała go życie. Gdy już miał otwierać drzwi, poczuł niewyobrażalny ból, który w mgnieniu oka rozprzestrzenił się po całym ciele. Brunet wbił ostrze pomiędzy jego łopatki. 

Ciało dowódcy okrętu handlowego leżało na deskach, martwe i bez ruchu. Z rany na plecach nadal sączyła się krew, zabarwiając jego ubranie i deski na karmazynowo. 

 **~** **•** **~**   

Nagle zapadła cisza. Nikt nie krzyczał i nikt nie strzelał. Piraci dokonali abordażu. Taki stan utrzymywał się przez kilkanaście sekund. Wszyscy, którzy przeżyli pierwszy atak wstrzymali oddech, gdy usłyszeli pirackie okrzyki, pełne dzikości i szaleństwa. Część, załogi, która przetrwała ostrzeliwanie, schroniła się w forkasztelu. Zabarykadowali drzwi pod przewodnictwem pierwszego oficera. Jeden z działowców zaczął wyglądać przez szpary w deskach. Nie widział wiele, ponieważ gęsty, szary dym z dział wszystko zasłaniał. Wyglądał jak mroczna mgła, wyjęta z najstraszniejszych opowiadań. Brak przejrzystej widoczności i dzikie okrzyki sprawiły, że po plecach przeszły mu ciarki, a serce chciało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. W myślach bezustannie powtarzał modlitwy, które nauczyła go matka w Psim Zaułku.  

Nagle wszystko stanęło w ogniu. Wszystko wyleciało w powietrze. Z ich ust wydobyła się kolejna fala wrzasków i skowytów. Pierwszy oficer oberwał najsłabiej. Siła wybuchu odrzuciła go do tyłu. Dzwoniło mu w uszach i kręciło w głowie. Stłumione okrzyki jego towarzyszy broni dotarły do niego po dłuższej chwili, kiedy wszystko opadło na ziemię. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że większość ocalałej załogi leżała bez ruchu, a pozostała część zaczynała się czołgać w kierunku wyjścia. Wszędzie obecny był ogień, krew i pył. Wiedział, że już było po nich. W następnym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadła banda dzikusów. Pierwsza twarz jaką zobaczyli należała do czarnoskórego i była umazana w białej farbie. Wpadł przez otwór, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowały się drzwi. Z jego czarnych ust wydostał się ryk zmieszany z maniakalnym śmiechem. Jego zęby były naostrzone tak jak u drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Oficer poczuł rozpływające się ciepło w okolicach krocza.  

Rozpoczęła się rzeź. Piraci wtargnęli i zarzynali jego ludzi jakby byli zwykłymi świniami przeznaczonymi do spożycia, używając szabli, siekierek, kordelasów, noży, zwykłych kijów a nawet własnych zębów. W jego głowie pojawiła się obawa, że zostaną zjedzeni, tak jak w każdej opowieści opowiadanej nieposłusznym dzieciom. Oficer podniósł się na nogi i uniósł ręce, wyrzucając swój muszkiet. Zobaczył to jeden z obrzydliwych piratów i z obsesyjnym spojrzeniem podszedł do niego i zamachnął się. Marynarz zamknął oczy i czekał na cios, który jednak nie przyszedł. Za to usłyszał dźwięk obijającej się o siebie stali. Uchylił jedną z powiek i zobaczył przed sobą potężnego mężczyznę, całkowicie owiniętego czarnym materiałem. Odsłonięte były tylko oczy, niesamowicie zielone oczy.  

-Dosyć tego! - ryknął i wszyscy złoczyńcy przestali walczyć. - Chyba że chcecie się jeszcze pobawić? 


	2. Rozdział I.

Castiel Novak pochylał się nad martwym ciałem, z którego wciąż sączyła się krew, tworząc ciemną, karmazynową kałużę na środku pomieszczenia. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował jeszcze ciepłą ciecz torującą swoją drogę wzdłuż desek, będąc w szoku do jakich czynów był zdolny się posunąć. Cofnął się o parę kroków, nie chcąc zabrudzić butów. 

To nie było jego pierwsze morderstwo. Wiele razy został zmuszony przez życie do popełnienia drastycznych czynów. Ale uczucie, które teraz mu towarzyszyło było dokładnie takie samo jak za pierwszym razem. Pulsująca w żyłach adrenalina sprawiała, że miał ochotę rzucić się w wir walki. Lecz jego zdrowy rozsądek i wyćwiczone opanowanie kategorycznie mu tego zabraniały. Nienawidził przemocy, był zwykłym tchórzem i pogodził się z tym już dawno temu, ale również był gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby przetrwać. Nawet wbić ostrze obcej osobie w plecy. Brunet przypomniał sobie, dlaczego to zrobił. Ostrożnie przybliżył się do ciała i sięgnął po wystającą kartkę. Dokładnie przebiegł po niej wzrokiem i niemal od razu zrozumiał z czym mniej więcej miał do czynienia. Wstrzymał oddech, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. I domyślał się, że nie bez przyczyny zostali napadnięci przez piracki okręt. Papier w dotyku był bardzo szorstki, pismo od dawna wyblakłe, a z jednej strony kartka była całkowicie postrzępiona. Udało mu się oczytać pewne słowa, nazwy zatok, cieśnin, wysp oraz morza, ale najbardziej rzucało się w oczy kilka liczb. Współrzędne geograficzne. Castiel doszedł do wniosku, że skoro mężczyzna oddał za to życie, to muszą one wskazywać coś bardzo cennego. 

Nagle zorientował się, że z zewnątrz nie słychać było żadnych wystrzałów, krzyków czy łomotów. Już było po wszystkim. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ponieważ przeżył. Znowu. Zastanawiał się czy powinien już wyjść i samemu się poddać czy też zostać w ukryciu do końca i liczyć na to, że nie zostanie znaleziony. Bardziej przekonywała go pierwsza opcja, ponieważ istniało spore ryzyko, że piraci po zabraniu wszystkich cennych towarów zatopią statek. Jednak nie musiał się nad tym dłużej głowić. Zza drzwi dobiegały go odgłosy ciężkich kroków oraz stłumionych rozmów.  Jego oczy dokładnie obserwowały jak ktoś próbował otworzyć wciąż zaryglowane drzwi. Szarpał się z nimi i uderzał w nie czymś twardym. Po kilku uderzeniach znowu usłyszał zbliżające się w jego stronę kroki. Castiel szybko schował kartkę pod koszulę. 

-Co to ma znaczyć? - dobiegł go kobiecy głos z zewnątrz. Zdziwił się słysząc tak delikatny i wysoki ton na morzu. I to jeszcze podczas ataku piratów. 

-Są zaryglowane, pani Bradbury.

-Powiedziałeś to, jakby nie dało się z tym nic zrobić. Panie Balthazar!

Jeden, głośny trzask i drzwi wyraźnie drgnęły. Kolejny i już wyglądały, jakby za chwilę miały się rozsypać w drobny mak. Novak nie wiedział co powinien ze sobą zrobić, więc po prostu stał w tym samym miejscu, uważając na nadal wypływającą z martwego ciała krew. Powoli uniósł ręce w górę w geście poddania. Po szybkim przeanalizowaniu wszystkich "za" i "przeciw", doszedł do wniosku, że przystanie do załogi było najbardziej korzystną opcją. Trudną do zrealizowania, ale możliwą. Jeżeli tylko szczęście, które mu towarzyszyło od małego brzdąca i tym razem go nie opuści. 

Za czwartym uderzeniem udało im się wyważyć drzwi. Do środka jako pierwsza weszła kobieta. Długie, rude i lekko pofalowane włosy zasłaniały połowę jej twarzy, a szeroki kapelusz rzucał słaby cień na drugą, widoczną połowę. Novak, słysząc niedawno odbyte wymiany zdań, spodziewał się zobaczyć potężną kobietę, bardziej przypominającą dorosłego faceta a nie piękną, zgrabną i młodą dziewczynę, której twarz na pewno widniała w wielu fantazjach obecnych piratów. Ale pomimo tak delikatnej urody, jej postura, a przede wszystkim męskie, pirackie ubranie zasłaniały jej kobiece atuty. Gdyby nie rozpuszczone włosy, nie jedna osoba bez żadnych podejrzeń uznałaby ją za mężczyznę o bardzo chłopięcej urodzie. Za nią wyłoniło się trzech piratów, w tym jeden bardzo się wyróżniał, ale nie ze względu na czarny kolor skóry, lecz przez czyste szaleństwo wymalowane na twarzy. Castiel odniósł wrażenie, że gdyby nie rudowłosa kobieta stojąca przed nimi, czarny rzuciłby się na niego z zębami. Widząc wszystkich rozbójników oraz wymierzony w swoją głowę pistolet, jeszcze wyżej podniósł ręce, aby mieć pewność, że jego sygnał zostanie zrozumiany.

-Witam - wychrypiał, nie spuszczając wzroku z lufy garłacza młodej piratki. - On... on przestraszył się myśli, co możecie mu zrobić - skłamał, wskazując na zwłoki. - Ja natomiast bardzo chętnie bym dołączył do waszej załogi. Nazywam się Castiel Novak i tak się składa, że jestem znakomitym kucharzem.

Kobieta przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, po czym swój wzrok skierowała na martwego marynarza. Opuściła pistolet i Novak w końcu pozwolił sobie na głęboki oddech. 

-Zabierzcie go na górę. 

**~** **•** **~**

Przeżyło siedem osób. Zakuto w łańcuchy każdego ocalonego i ustawiono na środku pokładu. Rozkazano rozstawić wokół nich strażników, kiedy w międzyczasie reszta załogi szukała cennych towarów. Kiedy Castiel został wyprowadzony na pokład, większa część piratów stała wokół ocalonych marynarzy. Novak zobaczył kilka znajomych twarzy, między innymi pierwszego oficera, z którym jeszcze kilka godzin temu rozmawiał o kobietach z Północnej Karoliny czy syna jednego z działowców, który po raz pierwszy w swoim krótkim życiu płynął statkiem. Miał dzieciak pecha, żeby za pierwszym razem natrafić na piratów. Lecz tak naprawdę to nie jego byli towarzysze go w tej chwili interesowali. Zaczął rozglądać się po całym pokładzie, szukając tej jednej, najważniejszej osoby. Jego ciekawość dotycząca sławnego Kapitana Winchestera nie dawała mu spokoju. Był jednocześnie przerażony i zafascynowany jego postacią. Chociaż to pierwsze bardziej dawało o sobie znać. Wiele razy słyszał o nim różne historie i za każdym razem brzmiały one tak samo. Nikczemny Kapitan Winchester w każdej opowieści dopełniał się przerażających i niezwykle brutalnych czynów. Przedstawiano go jako bezlitosnego tyrana, który zabija każdego napotkanego na swojej drodze człowieka. Brunet zastanawiał się, ile było w tym prawdy. 

Widząc swoich nowych potencjalnych towarzyszy, w głowie Castiela pojawiły się wątpliwości, czy na pewno dobrze zrobił i czy tym razem uda mu się wyjść cało z opresji. Do tej pory udawało mu się żeglować i ani razu nie napotkać morskich kryminalistów. A gdy wpadał w kłopoty, za każdym razem zwinnie się z nich wydostawał, używając wrodzonego sprytu oraz małej dozy szczęścia. W całym swoim życiu tylko trzy razy został zmuszony do bardziej drastycznych czynów niż drobne kradzieże czy bijatyki. Dlatego gdy na okręcie handlowym został wzniesiony alarm, szybko zbiegł z pola widzenia i ukrył się, znajdując sposób na przetrwanie. Zawsze tak robił i zawsze tak będzie robić. Los znowu uśmiechnął się do niego w momencie, gdy zapisana kartka papieru wydostała się z ukrycia. Ona dała mu szansę na przeżycie i jeżeli się nie mylił, to w całkiem dobrych warunkach. Musi tylko zachować zimną krew i cierpliwość. 

Tak naprawdę Castiel Novak nie był kucharzem i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak przygotowywać jedzenie, aby nadawało się ono do spożycia. Ale na każdym okręcie niezbędny był kucharz, a gdyby doszło do walki, nie musiał on zajmować stanowiska w potyczce. Posada idealna dla niego. Na szybko wymyślił plan, w którym dołączy do pirackiej załogi, sprawi, że wszyscy go polubią, zdobędzie ich zaufanie i uzyska ochronę na bardzo długo czas. W końcu nikt ani nic nie powstrzyma diabolicznego Winchestera. A gdyby w międzyczasie pojawiły się komplikacje, zawsze mógł wykorzystać przewagę, którą dawała mu pozyskana kartka papieru.

-Teraz, gdy walka jest skończona... Nie musicie się nas obawiać - rzekł jeden z piratów, zwracając na siebie uwagę więźniów i swoich kompanów. - Wiemy bowiem, że nie chcieliście tej bitwy. Wybrał ją nam nasz prawdziwy wróg. Wasz prawdziwy wróg. Despotyczny kapitan! - krzyknął i wskazał ręką na martwe ciało, wiszące na jeden z lin. Castiel głośno przełknął ślinę poznając w nim swojego przeciwnika. - Ten tchórz chował się pod pokładem, kiedy wy, dzielni ludzie, walczyliście w jego imieniu! Wielu z nas pływało na takich statkach pod przywództwem prawdziwego tchórza... - mówiąc to, plunął z obrzydzeniem. - Wiemy co znaczy żyć w niewoli cudzych kaprysów, zachcianek, marnego wynagrodzenia! I nieznośnej głupoty! Więc wybraliśmy inne życie. Bez wynagrodzenia z łaski. Mamy równe udziały i nasza przyjemność nie jest grzechem, lecz cnotą. Wiemy też, co znaczy patrzeć, jak nasi bracia giną, by zaspokoić dumę despoty...

Castiel zastanawiał się, czy w tej chwili przemawiał Kapitan Winchester czy to tylko któryś z jego oficerów. Mężczyzna stał na podwyższeniu i cała uwaga była skupiona na nim. Wszyscy w całkowitej ciszy słuchali jego słów, co jakiś czas przytakując i przyznając mu rację. Jednego był pewien – ten kto teraz wygłaszał mowę miał duży respekt wśród załogi. Najchętniej zapytałby się, kogo teraz wszyscy słuchają, ale był prowadzony przez czarnoskórego szaleńca, który nie tylko wywoływał w nim strach, lecz również wątpliwości czy potrafi mówić. A rudowłosa kobieta przed chwilą zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Pirat przeprowadził go przez zgromadzony tłum na drugi koniec statku. Na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, gdyż wszyscy byli skupieni na przemówieniu. Zanim się zorientował, stał obok znanej mu już kobiety w towarzystwie azjatyckiego dzieciaka. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu zobaczy na jednym statku taką różnorodność. 

-Kucharz chce do nas przystać - powiedziała, poklepując Novaka po plecach. Musiał przyznać, że jak na pirata wydawała się aż nadto miła. Coś musiało być z nią nie tak, zwłaszcza, że z tego co zdążył zaobserwować, wszyscy mężczyźni darzyli ją szacunkiem, co w tych czasach było wręcz czymś niemożliwym. 

-Jeszcze chwila, a przystaną do nas wszyscy. - Azjata dyskretnie wskazał na pirata, który dalej kontynuował swoje przemówienie. - Powiedziałem mu, żeby zrekrutował jednego śmiecia do mycia pokładu.

-Znasz Benny'ego, zawsze daje z siebie wszystko – kobieta zaśmiała się. - Myślę, że powinniśmy wziąć jeszcze pięciu ludzi.

-Pięciu? Chcesz wziąć jeszcze pięciu?

-Kucharz, cieśla, kanonier i dwóch pomocników.

-Charlie, możemy wziąć tylko kucharza. Na więcej nas nie stać.

-Jest aż tak źle?

-Kapitan ostatnio jest czymś bardzo przejęty. Sama zauważyłaś, że prawie w ogóle nie opuszcza swojej kajuty. I przypomnij sobie, kiedy ostatnio napadliśmy na zwykłego handlowca - westchnął młodzieniec. - Ja ci mówię, on coś kombinuje. Nasuwa się tylko pytanie, kto na tym skorzysta. On czy załoga. Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać. Może ciebie wysłucha. 

Charlie pokiwała głową i zniknęła pomiędzy marynarzami. Castiel zorientował się, że czarnoskóry również gdzieś zniknął. Został sam z azjatyckim dzieciakiem, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, co było dziwne, zważywszy na reputację Kapitana Winchestera. Do tej pory uważał, że wszyscy jego kompani są doświadczonymi wojownikami lub dzikusami. A wyglądało na to, że na legendarnej Czarnej Impali jednymi z najważniejszych osób byli kobieta oraz dzieciak. Nie ukrywał, że bardzo intrygował go fakt, czym oni sobie zasłużyli na taki szacunek i pozycję. 

-Witaj wśród załogi Winchestera. Nazywam się Kevin Tran i zaraz ci wszystko pokażę, ale najpierw muszę się zająć jednym idiotą. - Chłopak zniknął za jego plecami, zostawiając go bez żadnego nadzoru i udał się w kierunku nadal mówiącego Benny'ego.

-Uciąć mu fujarę! - rozległy się krzyki wśród załogi. Wszyscy zwracali uwagę na zbezczeszczone zwłoki tchórzliwego kapitana. - Tak! Wybebeszyć go!

-Benny, czy to naprawdę konieczne? Przecież on i tak jest już martwy - powiedział Kevin, kiedy pirat rozkładał swój zestaw z nożami w przeróżnych kształtach, każdy służący do innej czynności.

-Ponieśliśmy dziś duże straty. Sam powiedziałeś, że zyski ledwo przewyższają koszty - odpowiedział, sprawdzając palcem ostrość narzędzia. - Musimy się trochę zabawić. Oni muszą się trochę zabawić. A ta banda marynarzyków niech się nauczy, co czeka tych, którzy się chowają zamiast walczyć. Niech zobaczą, jaki los czeka tchórzy, nawet po śmierci.


	3. Rozdział II.

Kapitan Winchester siedział przy stole i ustalał za pomocą mapy oraz dziennika pokładowego ich aktualną pozycję, zastanawiając się przy tym, jaką wyznaczyć trasę, aby nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Był niewiarygodnie wściekły, ponieważ przeszukał całe pomieszczenie i owszem, znalazł to czego szukał, lecz najistotniejsza część została wyrwana. Miał ochotę wszystko rozwalić, kiedy stał w obcej kajucie i przesuwał palcem po wystrzępionych resztkach wyrwanej strony. Pech ciągnął się za nim od kilku tygodni, ale gdy zauważył poszukiwany przez niego statek, sądził, że szczęście w końcu się do niego odwróciło. Mylił się. Odkąd tylko zdobył informacje na temat statku handlowego, zaprzestał łupienia zwyczajnych łodzi, przez co ich łupy znacznie się zmniejszyły, wywołując tym rosnące niezadowolenie pośród załogi. Co jakiś czas przychodził do niego jego kwatermistrz ze skargami dotyczącymi niskich dochodów. Wyglądało na to, że każdy członek załogi narzekał na ich obecny stan finansowy. Lecz cały łańcuch strat został na chwilę przerwany. Miał rację, że ścigają odpowiedni statek. W zdobytym dzienniku było wszystko. Avery, Hawana. Wszystko, z wyjątkiem najważniejszych współrzędnych. Pomimo iż gniew rozsadzał go od środka, jego twarz pozostawała kamienna. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść, a nie chciał wyjść na impulsywnego i agresywnego tyrana, nie panującego nad swoją agresją. Nie był nim, pomimo, że każdy go za takiego uważał. Z biegiem lat jego reputacja znacznie go wyprzedziła. W obecnych czasach przypisywano mu zbrodnie, których nawet nie popełnił. Ale z jednej strony bardzo go to cieszyło - wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi, gdy tylko zorientowali się z kim mieli do czynienia. Swoimi czynami, podsycanymi przez opowieści prostego ludu, Winchester stał się najbardziej poszukiwanym rozbójnikiem na całym świcie. 

W kajucie naprzeciwko niego siedział Bobby Singer, kwatermistrz załogi i przy nim mógłby pozwolić sobie na chwilowy upust emocji, gdyż darzył go ogromnym zachowaniem, ale on nie zdawał sobie sprawy z Dziennika Avery'ego. Winchester jeszcze nikomu nie przedstawił swoich planów. Nie mógł ryzykować, że któryś z jego marynarzy po pijaku wyjawi ich zamiary taniej dziwce, z którą by się zabawiał. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, a przynajmniej nie teraz, dopóki nie będzie w posiadaniu dokładnej lokalizacji. Lecz gdy do końca dnia nie uda mu się znaleźć brakującej strony, nie będzie miał innego wyjścia, jak poinformowanie całej załogi. Był pewien, że ktoś, kto jest obecny na okręcie, jest w posiadaniu owej kartki. Teraz musiał tylko wymyślić sposób na w miarę dyskretne złapanie złodzieja. 

Gdy pochylał się nad mapą, zaznaczając na niej najmniej uczęszczaną trase na Tortugę, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Weszła przez nie Bradbury.

-Znaleźliśmy w ładowni jeszcze osiem beczek oleju wielorybiego i cztery beczki rumu – oznajmiła. 

-To wszystko? - Rudowłosa zaprzeczyła głową, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Uprzedził ją Singer. 

-Łączny zysk 400. Jeżeli sprzedamy tytoń, 500. Ed złamał rękę, Harry został postrzelony w nogę. Po wypłacie odszkodowań... osiem dolarów na głowę - powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na obecność kobiety.

-Osiem dolarów? - zdziwiła się Charlie. - Załoga nie będzie zadowolona.

-A kiedy jest? 

-Kiedy dostaną więcej niż osiem dolarów - odparł Singer.

-Jeżeli już przy tym jesteśmy... część załogi się o ciebie martwi. 

-Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Winchester.

-Siedzisz sam w swojej kajucie, prawie w ogóle nie wychodzisz na pokład, nie wspominając o łupieniu statków.

-Ah, czyli moim chłopcom się najzwyczajniej nudzi. - Winchester wstał i odwrócił się do wszystkich tyłem. Wyglądał przez okno na spokojne morze. - Możesz wszystkim przekazać, że za niedługo wypływamy w największą wyprawę, jaką ujrzy świat. Muszą się tylko wykazać cierpliwością.

Winchester celowo uchylił kawałek swojej tajemnicy. Wystarczająco, aby pobudzić wyobraźnię i wiarę w niezawodność kapitana. Wystarczająco, aby rozbudzić chęć walki i żądzę bogactwa. Wystarczająco, aby wywołać wątpliwości u złodzieja, które sprawią, że jego zachowanie będzie wyglądało podejrzanie. Po usłyszeniu słów Bradbury, doszedł do wniosku, że jednak najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zwyczajne wyjawienie prawdy. Dzięki informacji rozpowiedzianej przez bosmana, jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem odzyska skradzioną stronę i nikt nie będzie mu brał za złe trzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Kapitan Winchester uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

**~** **•** **~**

Kevin zaprowadził Castiela pod pokład do magazynu, który zostanie jego nowym domem. Znajdowało się w nim mnóstwo beczek z wodą i rumem oraz skrzynie pełne jedzenia. W rogu pomieszczenia znajdował się powieszony kawałek materiału, zastępujący łóżko. Zorientował się, że pierwsze co będzie musiał zrobić to posprzątanie tej obskurnej kajuty. Na deskach znajdowało się pełno brudu, kurzu i zepsutych resztek, które wydawały dosyć intensywny odór. 

-Poznałeś już Charlie. Jest bosmanem, więc niech cię nie zmyli to, że jest kobietą. Z wyjątkiem Kapitana tylko ona potrafi utrzymać porządek na tym pływającym cyrku. I polecam się do niej przystawiać. Prędzej skopie ci tyłek niż pozwoli się dotknąć - oznajmił Kevin. - Ja jestem zastępcą kwatermistrza, starego Singera. Wiecznie naburmuszony staruszek, nie da sobie nic powiedzieć. Radzę ci na niego uważać. O naszym Kapitanie na pewno słyszałeś. Może i niektórzy srają po pachy w gacie, słysząc tylko jego imię, ale skoro jesteś w załodze, nie musisz się niczego obawiać. Z tego co wiem jeszcze nigdy nie zabił swojego. - Tran wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i przez to Castiel nie wiedział, czy mówił na poważnie czy sobie żartował. - Na szczęście prawie w ogóle nie będziesz stąd wychodził, ale jestem pewien, że szybko się zasymilujesz. 

-Nie będę stąd wychodził? 

-Niestety sam odpowiadasz za wyżywienie ponad trzydziestu osób. Nasz poprzedni kucharz... biedaczek miał dużego pecha. - Chłopak pokiwał go po ramieniu. - Resztki po nim sprzątano cały dzień.

-Co mu się stało?

-To nie istotne. Obie warty jedzą z wybiciem szóstej szklanki. O zaopatrzeniu rozmawiaj z Bobbym, ewentualnie możesz przyjść do mnie. I jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nikt nie ma przywilejów, jeżeli chodzi o porcje. Wszyscy dostają tyle samo, żadnych dodatkowych kawałków mięsa. Ani ja, ani kwatermistrz, ani Kapitan. Wszyscy są tu równi.

Gdy tylko Kevin zniknął za drzwiami, Novak starał się nie myśleć co się stało z jego poprzednikiem. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i westchnął. Czekało go naprawdę sporo pracy. Ze sprzątaniem nie miał problemu, kiedyś bowiem zajmował pozycję majtka. Najbardziej obawiał się, że jego kłamstwo szybko wyjdzie na jaw przez taką głupią rzecz jak potrawka. Novak przejrzał wszystkie skrzynie i beczki i zabrał się za swoją pracę. W duchu modlił się, aby gulasz, który zaraz zacznie przygotowywać będzie nadawał się do zjedzenia bez dodatkowych skutków ubocznych. 

Był pod wrażeniem, że tak łatwo udało mu się dołączyć do załogi Winchestera. Został zaakceptowany niemal bez żadnych trudności i wymagań. Zawsze sądził, że załogi pirackie tworzą osoby, które dzieliły pewne wydarzenia. Że aby dostać się do takiej załogi, trzeba wykazać się niesamowitymi umiejętnościami i szaleńczą odwagą. Najwidoczniej się mylił i do załogi mógł przystanąć każdy, kto się do czegoś nadawał. Wystarczy tylko, aby zwolniło się miejsce. 

Wieczorem wszyscy dostali swoją porcję warzyw w gęstym sosie z kawałkami sucharów i Castiel odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy nikomu nie stała się krzywda. W końcu miał chwilę odpoczynku. Rozłożył się wygodnie na prowizorycznym hamaku i wyjął zza pasa pogniecioną kartkę papieru. Zaczął dokładnie studiować kaligraficzne pismo i powtarzać zapisane nim słowa. Jego usta poruszały się, lecz nie wychodziły z nich żadne dźwięki. W pewnym momencie głośne rozmowy dochodzące z zewnątrz rozproszyły jego uwagę. Impala Winchestera już dawno odłączyła się od tonącego handlowca, zostawiając zbezczeszczone zwłoki kapitana i resztę jego martwej załogi. Wypłynęli na otwarte morze, więc podniesione głosy mogły oznaczać nowy statek na horyzoncie albo Castiel był świadkiem buntu. Schował z powrotem kartkę za koszulę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w wysokiego, potężnego mężczyznę, stojącego na podwyższeniu tak, aby każdy mógł go usłyszeć i zobaczyć.

Kapitan Winchester dorównywał swoim wyglądem do przekazywanych z osoby na osobę opowieści. Wysoki, potężny, przystojny, z niesamowicie zielonymi oczami, wyglądającymi niczym szmaragdy, które tak często zdobywał swoją siłą. Tak bardzo zielone, że aż wydawały się świecić w półmroku i były pierwszą rzeczą, którą każdy zauważał. Obwieszony był klejnotami i mnóstwem naszyjników, kolczyków i pierścieni. Bordową koszulę rozpiął do połowy i wsunął w czarne spodnie. Na to zarzucił skórzany, czarny płaszcz, który był bardzo znoszony, ale jeszcze nie podziurawiony. Castiel był pod dużym wrażeniem. Wygląd kapitana szedł w parze z przerażeniem, które cały czas rozsiewał wokół siebie. 

-Wybaczcie mi. Marne łupy. Kłopoty z mojej winy. A przede wszystkim... okazywane wam lekceważenie. Na okręcie najważniejsze jest zaufanie. Zaufanie pomiędzy ludźmi. Pomiędzy kapitanem a załogą. A bez niego... okręt jest stracony. - Tak jak Novak się spodziewał, jego głos był niski i bardzo melodyjny. - Więc będę z wami całkowicie szczery. Od kilku miesięcy szukamy wyspy, na której znajduje się tak niezmierne bogactwo, że którego zdobycie może zburzyć porządek świata. Z tego powodu trzymałem sprawę w tajemnicy. Nie ufałem wam. I to był mój błąd. Chciałbym wam powiedzieć, że owa wyspa jest w naszym zasięgu, że jesteśmy blisko. Bardzo blisko. Niestety me obawy okazały się słuszne. Ktoś z załogi odkrył moje plany i wyrwał z dziennika stronę niezbędną do odszukania wyspy! Ukradł ją dla własnej korzyści! Ukradł ją nam. 

Kapitan podniósł głos i uniósł w górę dziennik, pokazując go wszystkim. Castiel wstrzymał oddech i nieświadomie położył rękę na swojej koszuli w miejscu, gdzie ukrył kartkę. Nadszedł ten moment. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy już wiedzieli. Wiedzieli, że to on jest w posiadaniu cennej strony. Cofnął się o parę kroków, gotowy, aby w każdej chwili rozpocząć ucieczkę, co było wręcz niemożliwe, zważywszy, że dookoła znajdowała się tylko woda. W następnej sekundzie jego i Kapitana wzrok skrzyżował się. Wiedział. W tej właśnie chwili się zdradził. Popełnił ogromny błąd, z którego nie widział dobrego wyjścia. Spanikował. Nadal czuł na sobie przeszywający wzrok dowódcy okrętu. 

Rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie powinien się ukryć, więc skierował się do swojej kajuty. Udało mu się zamknąć drzwi i zastawić je ciężką beczką. Zyskał trochę cennego czasu. Szybko rozłożył kartkę i po raz ostatni ją przeczytał. Usłyszał pierwsze uderzenia w drzwi, kolejne i następne. Widział, jak zawiasy ledwo je utrzymują. Wziął głęboki wdech i niechętnie przybliżył papier do ognia z zapalonej pochodni. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wpadł Kapitan Winchester, wściekły i ogarnięty furią. Novak zauważył, że nikt za nim nie trzymał tarana. Sam, własnymi rękami wyważył drzwi. Castiel cofnął się i przyparł plecami do ściany. Dowódca statku chwycił go za materiał koszuli, przycisnął do ściany i prawie niezauważalnie podniósł go góry, tak, że brunet musiał stanąć na palcach. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów i Castiel doskonale widział w szmaragdowych oczach wściekłość, odrazę i czyste szaleństwo. Wiedział, że jeżeli jakimś cudem uda mu się przeżyć, ten moment będzie go nawiedzał w koszmarach przez bardzo długi czas. Nigdy nie chciał wierzyć w straszne opowieści o Winchesterze, a teraz spełniało się ich każde słowo. 

-Gdzie jest strona?! - ryknął, plując na bruneta. 

-Nie mogę ci jej dać - wyszeptał Castiel, starając się ze wszystkich sił, aby nie pisnąć. Kapitan przyłożył mu sztylet do gardła.

-Gdzie ją ukryłeś?!

-Patrzysz na nią. Nie wiedziałem czy przeżyję, więc zrobiłem coś drastycznego, aby ocalić życie. Współrzędne wyspy są tutaj. - Wskazał palcem na swoją głowę. Po chwili rozłożył dłoń, na której znajdowały się resztki zwęglonej kartki. Winchester skierował wzrok na rękę Novaka. Przez chwilę Kapitan był całkowicie cicho, a oznaki szaleństwa zniknęły z jego oczu, zastąpione przez spokój. Oddalił ostrze od gardła i zaczął się głośno śmiać.


	4. Rozdział III.

Całą noc spędził w ciemnej, zatęchłej, zimnej i śmierdzącej kajucie, mając jedynie trochę słomy, na której zresztą i tak nie mógł się położyć, ponieważ znajdowały się na niej ludzkie odchody. Ręce miał skute łańcuchem przytwierdzonym do nóg oraz szyi, przez co jego ruchy były bardzo ograniczone. Nie mógł się obrócić, podnieść rąk ani podrapać po dupie. Był załamany obecną sytuacją i nie mógł sobie wybaczyć błędu, jakim była ucieczka. Tyle razy udawało mu się zachować zimną krew w naprawdę krytycznych sytuacjach, a teraz... Gdyby tylko w tamtej chwili nie rzucił się do biegu, być może spędziłby noc na czystym hamaku. Przeklinał siebie i swoją głupotę oraz wysoką tendencje do panikowania. 

Zamiast tego siedział na brudnej podłodze, trząsł się z ziemna, bolała go każda część ciała, nic nie widział w otaczającym go mroku i nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło od uwięzienia. Po całym zamieszaniu Kapitan rozkazał zakuć go porządnie w łańcuchy i dopilnować, żeby nie miał najmniejszej możliwości na ucieczkę. Musiał przyznać, że ludzie Winchestera bezbłędnie wykonali polecenie. Pokój, w którym się znajdował był urzeczywistnieniem miejsc z koszmarów. Mała powierzchnia, niesamowity smród dobiegający z każdej strony, który sprawił, że ugotowany przez niego gulasz ozdabiał deski podłogę w kącie kajuty, nie wspominając o pozostałościach po poprzednim lokatorze, o którego losie nawet nie chciał myśleć. I był prawie pewien, że w rogu gdzie wyrzygał gulasz, pomiędzy źdźbłami słomy, zauważył, jak coś się ruszało. 

Żeby zająć czymś myśli, Castiel zaczął obmyślać swoje dalsze kroki. Pomimo teraźniejszej sytuacji, wiedział, że był on kluczową osobą całej wyprawy. Bez niego nie zdołają odnaleźć wyspy i legenda nadal pozostanie legendą. Bez niego nic im się nie uda. A to dawało mu przewagę. Kapitan Winchester przerażał go swoją postawą i brakiem zahamowania oraz litości, ale w obecnej chwili to on mógł podyktować warunki. I tak też zrobi. Po jakimś czasie, gdy siedział zwinięty w kulkę pod ścianą, usłyszał ciężkie kroki, głośniejsze z każdym tupnięciem. Ocknął się z zamyślenia i spiął całe ciało. W drzwiach pojawił się kwatermistrz załogi, starszy mężczyzna, na którego wszyscy wołali Singer, jeżeli dobrze pamiętał słowa Kevina. Cieszył się, że to właśnie on po niego przyszedł, a nie ten czarnoskóry szaleniec. 

-Wstawaj. Kapitan chce cię widzieć. 

-Gdybym mógł wstać, nie sądzisz, że już dawno bym to zrobił? - odparł Castiel, ale gdy zauważył minę kwatermistrza, żałował, że nie ugryzł się w język. 

Nie powinien się z nimi spierać. Stwierdził, że najlepszym ruchem, który mógłby wykonać w obecnej sytuacji, było uzyskanie sympatii załogi. Chociaż odrobinę, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy go mieli za kłamliwego i tchórzliwego złodzieja. Novak zaczął się wiercić, próbując ułożyć swoje ciało tak, aby móc podnieść się na nogi. Niestety łańcuch bardzo mu to utrudniał, plątając się jak tylko się dało. Szarpał się z nim dobre kilka minut, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na Singera, który wył ze śmiechu. Kilka razy stracił równowagę i upadł na deski, zaledwie i na szczęście kilka centymetrów od fekaliów. Gdy w końcu rozplątał się z łańcuchów i stanął na nogach, kwatermistrz podszedł do niego i rozkuł mu nogi. 

-Naorawdę? - zaczął Castiel. - Pozwoliłeś pląsać mi się jak idiota, gdy od początku chciałeś mi rozkuć nogi? Co z wami jest nie tak ludzie?

-Zamknij się i idź na górę. Nie każ kapitanowi na siebie czekać. On nie należy do cierpliwych, jeżeli chodzi o więźniów.

-Co z rękami i szyją? Kark mi zesztywniał od tej obroży.

-Co ty, głuchy jesteś? Zjeżdżaj stąd. 

Castiel postanowił nic więcej nie mówić, a przynajmniej dopóki nie uzyska ochrony od Winchestera. Nie powinien pozwalać sobie na żadne zaczepki i docinki, nie ważne jak bardzo by go kusiło. Zdziwił się, gdyż Singer za nim nie szedł. W tej chwili zupełnie nikt go nie pilnował. Bez problemu mógłby się wymknąć, ale było to niemożliwe, jeżeli nie chciałby skończyć jako jedzenie dla ryb. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i od razu ujrzał gwieździste niebo. Zorientował się, że spędził na dolę resztę poprzedniej nocy i cały kolejny dzień. Na pokładzie pozostało niewielu ludzi, jeden miał wartę na maszcie, drugi pilnował steru, jeszcze inni sprawdzali stabilność lin. Brunet od razu udał się do kajuty Kapitana. Nie wiedział, czy powinien zapukać do drzwi, czy od razu przez nie przejść, więc zdecydował się na kompromis. Zastukał kilka razy, odczekał parę sekund i powoli je uchylił.

Winchester stał tyłem do wejścia, obok swojego stołu i wydawał się obserwować morze przez szerokie okno. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy Novak zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, a wizja siebie w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z Winchesterem sprawiała, że przeszły go ciarki po plecach. Gdyby ktoś tydzień temu mu powiedział, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji, wyśmiałby go w twarz. Stali oboje w ciszy przez dobre kilka minut, w czasie których Castiel przebiegł wzrokiem po całym pokoju i zauważył ogromną ilość książek, przy okazji zalewając się potem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Kapitan aż tak na niego działał, skoro gdy jeszcze siedział w cieli, wyobrażał sobie ten moment setki razy i za każdym razem wymyślał coraz to inny przebieg rozmowy. Był gotowy na wszystko. Gdy już miał zrobić krok naprzód, usłyszał władczy ton, nieukrywający odrazy.

-Siadaj. - Castiel od razu wykonał polecenie. Domyślił się, że Kapitan miał na myśli krzesło ustawione obok stołu. Usiadł i spojrzał na pustą kartkę papieru, pióro oraz atrament leżący na stole.

-Pisz.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Zrozumienie całej sytuacji zajęło mu kilka sekund, ale tym razem nie miał zamiaru wykonać rozkazu. To był właśnie moment, w którym wprowadzi w życie swoją strategię, umożliwiającą przetrwanie. Wziął do ręki pióro ignorując grzechoczące łańcuchy, namoczył je w atramencie i przyłożył do kartki. Nakreślił nim kilka liter. Kiedy skończył do kajuty wszedł Singer. Nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, tylko od razu podszedł do Winchestera i powiedział mu coś na ucho. Kapitan wykrzywił usta w grymasie, ale niczego nie powiedział. Po chwili wziął do ręki kartkę papieru.

-Co to kurwa jest? 

-Lokalizacja wyspy - odpowiedział Castiel najspokojniej jak tylko mógł. 

-Zapisałeś tylko nazwę morza. - Winchester stanął tuż nad brunetem, pochylając się nad nim.  

-Nie bardzo mogę spisać reszty.  

-Niby dlaczego? - zapytał Singer.

-Wszyscy jesteście na mnie wściekli, a zwłaszcza Kapitan. I gdybym spisał wszystko, co by was powstrzymało przed zabiciem mnie? 

-Lafitte wyciągnie to z niego w 10 minut - rzucił kwatermistrz, stając obok swojego dowódcy.  

-Tortury nic nie dadzą.

-Nie znasz Lafitte'a. 

-Mam wyjątkowo niską odporność na ból i zacząłbym pleść jakieś głupoty. Powiedziałbym wszystko, żebyście mnie puścili. - Novak wziął głęboki wdech i na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. - Istnieje jednak rozwiązanie korzystne dla obu stron. A gdybym tak popłynął z wami? Ma to sens, uwierzcie. Zrzeknę się zapłaty za podanie wam współrzędnych w zamian za udział w łupach. Wy realizujecie swoją wyprawę, a gdy przyjdzie czas, by ujawnić dokładną lokalizacje, będę obok. Jeżeli informacje okażą się błędne, zrobisz ze mną co zechcesz. 

-Gdy zajmiemy już wyspę, co powstrzymywałoby mnie od zabicia cię wtedy? 

-Coż, minie kilka tygodni, prawda? Może się zaprzyjaźnimy. - Winchester spojrzał prosto w jego oczy i wyszczerzył się. Castiel przyznał, że ten uśmiech jednocześnie go intrygował i napawał strachem. Tak samo jak sposób w jaki dowódca okrętu zmieniał swój nastrój.

-To wszystko? - zapytał Winchester. - Udział w łupach i żadnej gwarancji na dalsze życie?  

-Tak właściwie, to znalazła by się jedna, mała drobnostka. - Novak uniósł w górę zakute dłonie i potrząsnął nimi, aby dokładnie dać do zrozumienia o co mu chodzi. 

-Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, ponieważ nie będę powtarzał dwa razy. - Kapitan położył rękę na jego ramieniu i mocno ją ścisnął, wywołując promieniujący ból. Castiel syknął. - Jesteś złodziejem. Moi ludzie o tym wiedzą. Jak myślisz, co będą myśleli, jeżeli złodziej, który znieważył mnie, kapitana, a przede wszystkim ich samych, który chciał odebrać im szansę na dożywotni dostatek oraz legendarną sławę, będzie chodził swobodnie po pokładzie mojego okrętu, jak gdyby nic się nie stało? Mogli by pomyśleć, przynajmniej niektórzy, że skoro temu idiocie się upiekło, to może im też. Skoro jemu wolno było coś ukraść, coś tak ważnego, to dlaczego oni by nie mogli? Jak myślisz, co się stanie? - Winchester z każdym słowem przybliżał się do Novaka. - Jeszcze inni pomyślą, że ich kapitan jest słaby, ponieważ nie potrafi wymierzyć odpowiedniej kary. Taka sytuacja mogłaby doprowadzić do buntu, a na coś takiego zdecydowanie nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Chyba rozumiesz moje stanowisko w tej sprawie, prawda?

Castiel głośno przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową.  

-Ale muszę przyznać, że mi się podobasz. - Kapitan wziął rękę i brunet od razu się złapał za pulsujące miejsce na ramieniu. - Jesteś niegłupi i kilka razy mnie zaskoczyłeś. I przez to, tym bardziej muszę cię mieć na smyczy. Możesz być pewny jednej rzeczy. - Winchester odszedł od niego i obrócił się w stronę okna. - Zachowasz stanowisko kucharza. Ale dopóki nie wypłyniemy z Tortugi, nie masz najmniejszych szans na swobodne poruszanie się po moim okręcie. 


	5. Rozdział IV.

Odkąd tylko wyszedł z kajuty kapitana wszyscy traktowali go jak śmiecia. Co minutę słyszał wulgarne słowa kierowane prosto do niego. Co chwilę ktoś go popychał, szturchał lub zaczepiał. Pewnego dnia zdarzyło się, że na chwilę odwrócił się, aby odpowiednio przyrządzić mięso i ktoś w tym czasie nasikał do garnka z jego potrawką. Nie dość, że już sama w sobie smakowała jak szczyny, to cała wina spadła na niego. Ostatnie dni były prawdziwym koszmarem, a najgorszym było, że nie mógł się odwdzięczyć za wszystkie obelgi. Tyle docinków nasuwało mu się na język, ale za każdym razem musiał się wysilać, aby nie wyszły z jego ust. Musiał trzymać się swojego planu, ponieważ od niego zależało jego przyszłe życie. Od tamtej pory również nie widział się z Winchesterem i nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy raczej niepokoić. 

Dwa dni później zacumowali okręt w głównym porcie na Tortudze. Castiel, nadal zakuty w łańcuch z opuchniętymi i poranionymi nadgarstkami oraz bolącą szyją i karkiem, stał przy burcie obok Charlie, jedynej osoby, która w miarę traktowała go z godnością. Obserwował widniejący przed nim krajobraz.

Wyspa tętniła życiem. W porcie przewijało się mnóstwo ludzi, kupców i marynarzy chcących wyruszyć w przygodę lub ubić niezły interes. Przy dokach zacumowanych było tuzin statków, wszystkie pływające pod czarną banderą. Wyryte w kadłubach litery formowały się w nazwy okrętów; Castiel rozpoznał kilka najsłynniejszych: Sweet Revenge, Betsy. Novak, wychowując się w zimnym i bezdusznym Londynie, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że w swoim życiu ujrzy stolicę Pirackiego Imperium. I będąc szczerym, bardzo mu się ten widok spodobał. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że na tej wyspie nie obowiązuje żadne prawo, a wszyscy obecni na niej ludzie bez wątpliwości mogli nazywać siebie ludźmi wolnymi. 

-Bradbury, zbierz kilka osób, niech zaczną rozładowywać towar - powiedział Singer wychodząc na ląd. 

-Jak długo tu będziemy?

-Dwa, może trzy dni. Kapitan ma do załatwienia kilka spraw. - Kwatermistrz udał się w stronę miasta. - Ale to nie znaczy, że i my tyle mamy - rzucił przez ramię i zniknął w tłumie ludzi. 

-Gabriel! Laffite! - krzyknęła i po chwili pojawiło się obok niej dwóch mężczyzn, których Castiel niestety zdążył poznać. Gabriel, czyli największy dowcipniś w całej załodze, za swój najlepszy żart uznaje szczyny w obiedzie. Laffite, czy też Benny, znany był z precyzyjnego obdzierania ludzi ze skóry, doszczętnego spuszczania krwi z ciał i niezwykle bolesnych, ale skutecznych tortur. Co prawda jeszcze nigdy z nimi nie zamienił słowa i jak na razie wolałby pozostać w takich stosunkach. 

-Razem z panem Novakiem zajmiecie się wykładaniem towarów. Możecie zgarnąć jeszcze kogoś do pomocy. I żeby było jasne, nie chce dzisiaj widzieć, żeby ktokolwiek się opierdalał. Mamy mało czasu, a dużo do zrobienia.

-Słucham? - zdziwił się. - Jak ja mam niby wykładać towar w tym? - uniósł zakute w łańcuch dłonie i zadźwięczał metalem. 

-Jakoś dajesz sobie radę z gotowanie, - odpowiedziała i zniknęła w dalszej części okrętu.

-Ty, złodzieju, niech ci nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy ucieczka. Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek czy numerów. Masz robić dokładnie to co ci powiem, bez żadnego narzekania - oznajmił Gabriel. - I zapamiętaj sobie, że nie jestem twoją niańką. Żaden z nas nie jest.

Beczki, skrzynie i pudła okazały się być znacznie cięższe niż przypuszczał. Nawet gdyby miał wolne ręce, miałby duży problem z uniesieniem jednej rzeczy. Teraz, przez łańcuchy, które i tak są trochę dłuższe niż na początku (dzięki Bradbury, która się za nim wstawiła), prawie za każdym razem wszystko przewracał. Widział, jak Laffite i Gabriel powstrzymywali się od wrzasków, dlatego postanowił się bardziej wysilić.

-Co dokładnie się dzieje z tym wszystkim? - zapytał, gdy uporali się z połową towarów.

-Wszystko bierze Crowley. Płaci z góry, wysyła towar na cywilizowany kontynent i sprzedaje - usłyszał głos Benny'ego, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

-Crowley?

-Słuchaj, im szybciej to załadujemy, tym szybciej znajdę się na wzgórzu, w ramionach mojej słodkiej Charlotte. Zamknij się i bierz się do roboty - odpowiedział Gabriel, przenosząc skrzynię na powóz.

-Bez statków i kontaktów Crowley'a żaden towar nie opuści wyspy. Załoga, która mu podpadnie nie będzie mogła nic sprzedać. 

Castiel o nic już więcej nie pytał, tylko dalej naśladował towarzyszy.

Gdy słońce spotkało się z linią horyzontu, prawie cały towar został przeniesiony na ląd. Novak musiał się zająć jeszcze kilkoma skrzyniami wypełnionymi jedwabiami i innymi równie cennymi materiałami, pomimo zakrwawionych nadgarstków. Ręce niemiłosiernie go bolały, tak samo jak całe ciało. Co chwilę przeklinał pod nosem, że tak łatwo dał się wtedy złapać.

-Co on tu robi? - usłyszał za sobą dobrze znany mu głos. - Wyraziłem się jasno co do twojej roli na moim statku - warknął i szarpnął go za ramię, chwytając je w mocnym uścisku. 

-Ja tylko wykonywałem rozkazy pani Bradbury - odparł na swoją obronę. Kapitan odwrócił się i zawiesił wzrok na krzątającym się po okręcie bosmanie, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

-Zostaw to, idziesz ze mną. - Winchester złapał za jego łańcuchy i pociągnął za nie. - Musimy załatwić kilka spraw. 

Novak wolał nie zadawać pytań. A nawet był wdzięczny za to, że nie musiał już dłużej dźwigać pozostałych skrzyń i beczek. Winchester trzymał w dłoniach jeden koniec łańcucha, który był przymocowany do żelaznych kajdan, i szarpał nim, gdy tylko zwalniał kroku. Nie chciał myśleć dokąd idą i dlaczego on mu jest potrzebny. Z tego co zrozumiał, Kapitan nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o ich wyprawie. 

Nie wiedział, ile czasu zajęła im wędrówka, ale wystarczyło to, aby słońce całkowicie zaszło i jego miejsce zostało zajęte przez księżyc. Przeszli przez cały port i przybrzeżne miasteczko, nie zamieniając z nikim ani jednego słowa, co okazało się być trudne, gdyż co jakiś czas zaczepiała ich jakaś dziwka lub brudny pijak. Castiel przyznał, że Tortuga zrobiła na nim niemałe wrażenie, a najbardziej dziwił go fakt, że na tych ziemiach nie było ani jednej brytyjskiej flagi, która nie byłaby zniszczona lub spalona.

Gdy minęli zabudowania, skierowali się w stronę lasu. Droga, po której szli była bardzo wąska, jakby została wydeptana przez jedną osobę, przez co musieli iść gęsiego. Castiel powoli zaczynał czuć obawy przed tym, co go spotka pod koniec dzisiejszego dnia. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jednak Winchester rozmyślił się i prowadził go na totalne pustkowie, gdzie bez żadnych świadków mógłby roztrzaskać mu głowę i bóg wie co zrobić ze zwłokami. Kiedy minęli kolejny zakręt, przy którym Castiel dostał liściem po twarzy, jego oczom ukazał się ogromny budynek, przy wejściu którego siedziało dwóch mężczyzn grających w kości. Gdy wyszli zza krzaków, natychmiast zostali zauważeni. Dwóch strażników ruszyło w ich stronę. Novak spiął całe ciało, widząc, jak Kapitan przyłożył dłoń na rękojeści szabli. 

-Kim jesteście? - zapytał jeden z nich. Winchester ostrożnie przybliżył się do niego i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Strażnik zmarszczył brwi i po chwili odskoczył, prostując się i bełkocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak przeprosiny. Castiel stał tuż za nim, ale niestety nie usłyszał słów Kapitana, przez co jego ciekawość jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyła. Ale sądząc po reakcji strażnika, domyślał się, że po prostu powiedział swoje imię. Po chwili poczuł mocne szarpnięcie, które sprawiło, że omal nie runął na twarz. Winchester pociągnął za łańcuch i prowadzeni przez dwóch mężczyzn, udali się do posiadłości.

Już przed wejściem do środka widać było, że ktoś kto tu mieszkał, musiał odnosić sukcesy w swoim bogatym życiu. Służba krzątająca się po podwórzu, strażnicy, zaprzężone konie ciągnące powozy. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu, niektórzy służący ostentacyjnie wlepiali w nich swój wzrok, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli pirata ciągnącego za sobą więźnia. Wnętrze posiadłości było zadbane i urządzone z przepychem. Ściany zdobiły obrazy w drewnianych ramach i pozłacane zdobienia wyryte w małych kolumnach podtrzymujących sufit. Novak nigdy nie sądził, że na takiej wyspie jak Tortuga, przepełnionej najgorszą hałastrą, brudem i pijaństwem, ujrzy taką piękną rezydencję. Jeden ze strażników zaprowadził ich do pomieszczenia, które wyglądało jak pokój do przyjmowania gości, po czym wyszedł, zostawiając ich całkowicie samych. Castiel miał trochę czasu na obejrzenie całego pokoju (które według tego, jak zawsze sobie wyobrażał, wyglądało jak każda londyńska posiadłość, należąca do najbliższych ludzi króla), lecz zamiast tego zawiesił swój wzrok na Kapitanie. Nigdy nie potrafił nic wyczytać z jego twarzy i tak było również w obecnej chwili. Ta sama, kamienna mina, siejąca dookoła przerażenie, chłód i niepokój. W jego głowie pojawiło się pytanie, czy kiedy zasypia, to jego twarz chociaż trochę łagodnieje. Teraz nie był przekonany, czy coś takiego mogłoby mieć miejsce.

Masywne drzwi naprzeciwko tych, przez które weszli do środka, otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Stanął w nich niski i tęgi mężczyzna, ubrany w zwykłe, czarne spodnie oraz pogniecioną koszulę w tym samym kolorze. Najpierw zauważył Winchestera i natychmiast spoważniał, widząc kto chciał się z nim spotkać o tej godzinie. Dopiero potem jego oczy przeniosły się na Novaka, ale niemal od razu wróciły na Kapitana. 

-Co ty tu,  _do diabła_ , robisz? - zapytał i Castiel od razu rozpoznał w jego mowie szkocki akcent.

-Tak witasz przyjaciela? Wolałbym ten sposób. - Winchester wskazał ręką na faceta siedzącego w pokoju, z którego właściciel posiadłości właśnie wyszedł, zabawianego przez dwie kobiety z odsłoniętymi piersiami. 

-Cukrownik z Karoliny. Kupuje twój skradziony towar, ponieważ darzy mnie zaufaniem. Ponieważ pielęgnuję i dbam o jego zaufanie. I pilnuję, żeby cię nie zobaczył na oczy! 

-Więc im szybciej załatwimy sprawę tym lepiej.

Winchester pociągnął za łańcuch i całą trójką przeszli do innego korytarza, gdzie znajdował się gabinet Szkota. Kapitan zamknął za nimi drzwi, tak, żeby mogli w spokoju porozmawiać. Wszyscy usiedli przy drewnianym, ciężkim stole, na którym rozsypanych było mnóstwo papierów i map. 

-Crowley. Pozwól, że opowiem ci o Hiszpanie, o nazwisku Vasquez - zaczął Winchester, kładąc zabrudzone w błocie buty na stole. Castiel wykrzywił usta w grymasie widząc całkowity brak manier, lecz gdy spojrzał na tego... Crowley'a, ten wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. - Parę tygodni temu wtoczył się do tawerny w Port Royal. Usiadł obok pewnego anglika. Jak się okazało, umierał. Wykrwawiał się z powodu noża w brzuchu, który wbito mu na zlecenie pewnego pracodawcy, La Casa de Contratacion z Sewilli.

-Wywiad kolonialny.

-Konkretnie, wywiad morski. Był ich agentem w obu Amerykach, odpowiedzialnym za ochronę jednego, szczególnego statku. Z ładunkiem tak cennym, że sam król Hiszapnii żądał, aby niezwłocznie wypłynął. Vasquez ostrzegał, że jest za późno. Zaczynały się sztormy i nie mógł zwerbować odpowiedniej eskorty. Ale jego zwierzchnicy nalegali. Usłyszał, że jeżeli nie znajdzie eskorty, ma wytyczyć kurs znany tylko kapitanowi, objęty najwyższą tajemnicą państwową. Gdy Vasquez odmówił i zagroził, że pójdzie do króla... dostał nożem. Rzeczony statek, pozornie zwyły handlowiec, tak naprawdę posiadał ze sobą rzecz, wartą, według Vasqueza, ponad pięć milionów dolarów. 

-Wspaniała historia - odpowiedział Crowley z kpiącym uśmieszkiem wymalowanym pod nosem. - Kto ci ją opowiedział?

-Szpieg, którego zatrudniam podsłuchał tę rozmowę w Port Royal. Przyznaję, miałem wątpliwości czy mówił prawdę, aż do poprzedniego tygodnia. Gdy znalazłem wspomniany statek i wpadłem w posiadanie tego cennego ładunku.

-Niezwykłe. Ale skoro już masz ten hiszpański skarb, to czego możesz ode mnie chcieć? 

-To nie jest takie proste jak się wydaje. Słyszałeś o Wyspie Nieumarłych?

-Każdy o niej słyszał.

Castiel był coraz bardziej zachwycony treścią tej rozmowy, ponieważ wiedział o co chodziło. Wiedział, dlaczego tu przyszli. I jako jedyny z nich znał treść tego cennego ładunku. Zmusił się do powstrzymania uśmiechu. 

-Tym cennym skarbem przechowywanym na statku był Dziennik Avary'ego.

-Łżesz - odparł Crowley. Uśmieszek momentalnie zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony powagą i niedowierzaniem. Winchester wyprostował się na krześle i nie zareagował na to oskarżenie. - Skąd mam mieć pewność, że Dziennik jest prawdziwy?

-Mam go przy sobie.

Kapitan ściągnął ze stołu nogi, sięgnął do jednej kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej książkę. Castiel szybko się jej przyjrzał.  _A więc tak_ _wygląda moje bogactwo_ , pomyślał. Gruby, obstrzępiony i przetarty w kilku miejscach dziennik z wystającymi pozaginanymi kartkami. Crowley odebrał i szybko go przewertował. 

-Nigdzie nie widzę trasy. 

-W trakcie przechwycenia towaru pojawiły się pewne... komplikacje. Strona, na której znajdowały się współrzędne wyspy uległa zniszczeniu. Ale ten oto... nawigator zdołał je zapamiętać. 

-Nie ukrywam, że ciekawi mnie fakt, dlaczego twój, jak to określiłeś... nawigator, jest zakuty w łańcuchy.

-Nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś mi go ukradł. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, czyż nie? - odpowiedział, odwracając się w stronę Novaka. - A poza tym, gdyby to spotkanie nie było dyplomatyczne, użyłbym stwierdzenia "osobista dziwka". Bezpieczniej zawsze ją mieć przy sobie. 

Castiel wykrzywił usta w grymasie słysząc słowa Winchestera. W tej chwili zastanawiał się, czy przejście z posady znienawidzonego złodzieja na osobistą dziwkę Kapitana Winchestera mógł nazwać awansem, czy czymś zupełnie przeciwnym. Ale cieszyła go jedna rzecz. Jego wartość zwiększyła się na tyle, że słynny Kapitan Winchester osobiście musiał go pilnować. 

W przeciwieństwie do Novaka, na twarzy Crowley'a ponownie zagościł uśmiech. Przez kilka sekund jego oczy przeszywały całą sylwetkę bruneta, zatrzymując się na skutych dłoniach. 

-W porządku. Zaryzykuję - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. - Jeżeli wam się uda, w co wątpię, przydzielacie mi udział w łupie. Jeżeli jej nie znajdziecie, lepiej dla was, żebyście byli martwi. Rozumiemy się? - Kapitan skinął głową. - Czego potrzebujesz, aby dostać się na legendarną wyspę?

-Będzie nam potrzebne lepsze uzbrojenie niż zwykle.

-Dostaniesz je.

-Sto beczek prochu, tysiąc kul do muszkietów. Co najmniej tuzin nowych dział, dwunastofuntowych. Będziemy musieli uzbroić się po zęby. Nie wiemy, czego możemy się tam spodziewać. 

-Jak powiedziałem, dostaniesz je. 

Przez następną godzinę Winchester i Crowley omawiali szczegóły zaopatrzenia okrętu, nie tylko w kwestii uzbrojenia, ale również w sprawach dotyczących niezbędnych do przeżycia artykułów. Castiel spędził na morzu ostatnie kilka lat, ale nigdy nie interesował się żeglarstwem. Zawsze zatrudniał się na posady majtka, ewentualnie pomocników, dlatego w tej chwili nie miał pojęcia o czym rozmawiają. Domyślał się tylko, że chodziło o nowe żagle, liny oraz dodatkowe materiały na naprawy ewentualnych szkód. 

-Potrzebuję nowej bandery - powiedział Winchester. - Poprzednia została przedziurawiona przez jakiegoś idiotę, który nie potrafił celować do ludzi. 

-Nikczemny Winchester zmienia banderę? - zdziwił się Crowley.

-Zaczyna się dla nas wszystkich nowa era. Po zdobyciu hiszpańskiego skarbu nikt z nas nie będzie już taki sam. To samo dotyczy bandery. Do tej pory była ona znakiem wyjętych spod prawa i nie miała większego znaczenia. A tak być nie powinno – Kapitan wstał z krzesła i obszedł stół, zatrzymując się tuż przed gospodarzem. - Bandera jest rzeczą świętą. Musi jednocześnie siać strach w sercach nieprzyjaciół oraz jednoczyć i inspirować tych, którzy pod nią pływają. 

-Piękna przemowa - prychnął Crowley. - Porozmawiam z Roweną, ale nie obiecuję, że ta wiedźma się za to zabierze.

-Lepiej ją przekonaj. Sprawa jest zbyt poważna na kaprysy i zachcianki starej kobiety. Skontaktuj ją z Tranem. Dzieciak ma już gotowy projekt bandery od kilku tygodni i nie daje mi o tym zapomnieć. Wszystko ma być gotowe na jutro - dodał. - Chcę, żeby czarny Jolly Roger zawisnął na maszcie mojej Impali. 

Castiel uważnie słuchał słów swojego Kapitana. W pewnym momencie poczuł przeszywający go dreszcz ekscytacji na wzmiankę o hiszpańskim skarbie. W jego głowie nadal odbijały się echem słowa "pięć milionów dolarów". Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić takiej ilości złota w jednym miejscu. A dzięki jego głupiemu szczęściu, miał w głowie dokładną lokalizację skarbu. 

Nagle cała trójka zwróciła uwagę na odgłosy dochodzące zza drzwi. Crowley gwałtownie wstał z miejsca i stanął obok Winchestera. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś na zewnątrz poważnie się kłócił. Słychać było przekleństwa i krzyki, które po chwili przerodziły się w dźwięczenie obijającego się o siebie metalu. Drzwi raptownie się otworzyły i do środka weszło dwóch mężczyzn, ubranych w kolory Jego Królewskiej Mości. Novak wziął przykład ze swoich towarzyszy i również podniósł się na nogi, wydając przy okazji nieprzyjemny dźwięk opadającego na podłogę łańcucha. 

-Kapitan Arthur Ketch - odezwał się ten po prawej. Po chwili pomiędzy nimi przeszedł potężny, dumnie wyprostowany mężczyzna, z uniesioną głową, ubrany w te same, biało-niebieskie kolory. Lecz jego ubiór wyraźnie wskazywał zajmowane wyższe stanowisko.

Castiel czuł rosnącą gulę idiotycznego strachu w gardle. Królewska Marynarka zawitała w Pirackim Imperium. I nic dobrego nie mogło z tego wyniknąć.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel w pirackim świecie. Coś innego i luźnego ;)


End file.
